Centerfold
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Cas and Crowley had been in a long-term relationship for quite some time and living together. But for the previous few months, Cas had been having an affair. After getting suspicious, Crowley follows Cas to the house of one Dean Winchester and calls Cas out on it. His assumptions are proven correct and he throws Cas out, handing him over to Dean to take care of.


Cas panted out loud moans into the room, his head falling back onto the bed. Dean smiled up at him before resuming. Cas cried out breathily and his fingers dug into the sheets.

"Fuck." He laughed.

"I assume that was okay?" Dean asked, placing light kisses up Cas's stomach, over his chest, and up h is neck until he reached Cas's lips.

"Amazing." Cas smiled.

"I'm flattered." Dean smirked. "I just bring you down to pieces, don't I?"

"That's an understatement." Cas smirked.

"Be honest. Who's better?" Dean growled.

"Like you don't know the answer to that." Cas snorted.

"I do. But I still want to hear you say it." Dean stated.

"Fine. You're much better than any boyfriend I've had." Cas laughed. "And infinite times better than my current one."

"_My current one_." Dean cooed. "You're a slut you know that?"

"I know." Cas sighed amusedly. "Trust me I'm well aware."

"Good." Dean chuckled. "You're my little slut though."

"The best thing a slut could want." Cas smiled, rolling over on top of Dean.

"Your hair is a fucking mess." Dean laughed, patting it down.

"Yeah? That's on you." Cas stated.

"Me and these amazing lips." Dean breathed.

"What time is it?" Cas asked.

Dean rolled to look at the clock, turning it towards him with his hand. "Twenty til six."

"Shit!" Cas exclaimed, immediately sitting up and getting off the bed.

"What?" Dean replied, sitting up on his elbows and frowning.

"I have to be home at 6. Which means I have 5 minutes to be dressed and out of here and not smelling like amazing sex." Cas panicked.

"Shit…" Dean muttered, standing up out of bed. "Would cologne do good?"

"Perfect." Cas nodded.

"I'll get on that." Dean said, hurrying to the bathroom and returning with a bottle of Cas's cologne and a hairbrush.

Dean sprayed it, but it just spurted out some liquid.

"Fuck." Cas breathed. "Is it out."

"Yeah. Think so." Dean scowled.

"I can't go home smelling like sex and I _really _can't go home smelling like another guy." Cas sighed.

"Here." Dean sprayed what he could get out onto his hand and spit in it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cas scoffed.

"Water it down, there's more to go around." Dean explained quickly rubbing it onto Cas's neck and arms. "And I'll get some odorless febreeze. It should make you smell semi-normal at least."

"Febreeze?" Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean as he zipped his pants up.

"Just take a shower as soon as you can." Dean laughed, running back into the bathroom.

"Definitely." Cas huffed pulling his shirt over his arms. and buttoning it.

"This is such bullshit, Cas." Dean muttered after a moment, picking up Cas's tie.

"What is?" Cas asked. "Us?"

"No. Of course not. I mean that you're still trying to be with Crowley. You can't have your cake and eat it too." Dean sighed. "You're gonna get caught."

"No I'm not." Cas laughed.

"Knock on wood." Dean snorted. "But seriously, Cas. You are. They always find out. One way or another. Always."

"Not in this case." Cas replied, picking up his trench coat and putting it back on.

"Especially in this case. He's a politician. He has eyes everywhere. And the second he gets suspicious of something, there's no hiding the fact that you're sleeping around on him."

"I'm not sleeping around." Cas growled.

"What do you call me then, hm?" Dean asked.

"Fuck you." Cas scoffed, walking towards the door as Dean was putting on a pair of sweatpants.

"Cas, I'm just worried." Dean grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Like I said: Fuck you. I'm not you responsibility." Cas stated. "And I'm not hiding anything. But if you're not comfortable sleeping with me anymore, then just say the word and you won't hear from me ever again."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm worried because Crowley is powerful and he can do damage if he wants to. And I just want you to be safe." Dean said.

"Whatever. I have to to go." Cas sighed, pulling out of Dean grip and heading over to the door.

"And it's not just sleeping with you, Cas. It's more than that." Dean called. "It's loving you."

Cas paused, with his hand on the door handle and turned around. "Then you're in deep shit, Dean Winchester. Cos that's a really dumbass thing to do."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I love you too." Cas sighed.

Dean smiled.

"You should've saved that little schpeel for when I wasn't expected to be home in 15 minutes." Cas chuckled as Dean walked over to him.

"Nah."

Cas laughed as Dean lightly kissed him.

"Go home." Dean whispered.

"Alright."

"We cool?" Dean asked.

"We cool." Cas stated, making a weird face at how foreign the phrase sounded on his tongue.

"You're adorable." Dean smiled, kissing the top of Cas's home. "Now get out of here."

Cas kissed him one last time before going out the door and hurrying into his car.

Dean returned to his bedroom to shower, then saw a couple of socks on the side of the bed. He laughed as he picked them up and put them on his dresser.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been, Castiel?" Crowley asked as he heard the front door open.<p>

Cas jumped at his voice, expecting to be home before him.

"You're home early." Cas mused.

"My meeting got postponed until tomorrow so I was hoping to come home and spend some time with my boyfriend, only to find that he wasn't here." Crowley stated, standing up from the table where he was sitting.

"I was at class. You know that." Cas stated, growing nervous.

"See that's the funny thing. I called up the number of the instructor of the class and asked him to talk to you and he had no clue what class I was talking about. Apparently it got cancelled a week after it started." Crowley began walking slowly around Cas, hands behind his back. "So where exactly _have _you been all these weeks, Castiel?"

"I um…have been with a few of the students. We've been self-teaching ourselves together. A couple of us were still really interested so we all get together and teach ourselves since there's no class." Cas explained.

"Really?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah." Cas smiled awkwardly.

"Can I call and check up and make sure this is legit?"

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Cas scoffed.

"Of course I do." Crowley laughed.

"Then you shouldn't need to 'check up' on what I'm doing. I _am _an adult, you know." Cas argued.

"If you have nothing to hide, then why be so defensive?" Crowley replied.

"I'm not. I just think you should have a little more trust in me. Besides, what would I have to hide?" Cas snorted. "I moonlight as a serial killer? I kidnap children?"

"You're having an affair." Crowley interjected.

"I wouldn't have an affair. I'm perfectly content with what I have." Cas smiled softly, starting to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't be stupid. You'd just be fitting your stereotype."

"Are you saying that politicians are stupid?" Crowley asked.

"And men. You're battling multiple here. Now have you already eaten? Because grilled cheese sounds really nice, don't you think?" Cas suggested, Crowley following him to the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>A Few Weeks Later<p>

* * *

><p>Cas arched upwards towards Dean's body, hands around Dean's sides, pulling him closer before collapsing backwards and letting Dean fall on top of him.<p>

"Can my ass marry your tongue?" Cas mumbled.

Dean kissed Cas's forehead and smiled. "Definitely. But I'll only get a tongue ring if you'll get an ass one."

"How would that even work?" Cas asked. "You know what…I don't even want to know."

Dean laughed and ran his fingers through Cas's hair. "Has Crowley said anything more?"

Cas shook his head. "Do we have to talk about him? Getting away from him is the whole reason I'm over here."

"Right." Dean muttered. "Wouldn't be fucking around on him if you liked him, right?"

"Fuck you…" Cas grumbled.

"Again?" Dean smirked.

"If only we ever had time for two rounds." Cas sighed. "Speaking of…Time?"

Dean looked over Cas and at the dresser. "Got almost half an hour. Which means time to shower."

"Fuck showering." Cas growled.

"You filthy whore!" Dean smiled. "Gonna go home smelling like your mistress?"

"I'd rather lay here. I'll Febreeze again." Cas chuckled. "I like the idea of laying here for more than 5 minutes."

"Maybe if you didn't take so long wi-"

"Fuck you I love foreplay." Cas snapped.

"Alright. Whatever." Dean sighed, sliding off Cas and onto the bed next to him. "Turn over."

Cas rolled over and immediately felt Dean pulling him close, his chest pressed against Cas's back.

"I thought Dean Winchester wasn't a cuddler?" Cas smiled.

"For you I'll be anything." Dean stated.

"Aww…so romantic." Cas cooed. "But in that case, be another 3 inches."

"Shut up. You're cuter when you don't open your mouth." Dean said.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you want me to suck your dick." Cas laughed.

"I love you." Dean kissed the side of Cas's neck.

"I love you, too." Cas giggled.

* * *

><p>"Who's Dean Winchester?" Crowley asked loudly as Cas entered the house, jumping at the unexpected noise.<p>

"Jesus you scared me." Cas laughed.

"I repeat. Who is Dean Winchester?" Crowley had no amusement on his face. Only anger.

"I don't know?" Cas shrugged, panicking inside over the question.

"Bullshit." Crowley growled.

"I don't." Cas said.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Crowley banged his fist on the table and Cas gasped.

"I'm not. I swear." Cas replied. "I don't know any Dean Winchester."

"You expect me to honestly believe that you don't know the name of the guy you've been fucking for 4 months?" Crowley scoffed.

"I'm not fucking anyone except for the occasional you." Cas stated.

"There's no point in lying, Castiel!" Crowley yelled. "I followed you to his house!"

"Two friends can meet without having sex." Cas argued.

"So then why would you lie about knowing him?" Crowley sneered.

"Because he-"

"Because you're fucking him! I expected better of you, Castiel! I may work long hours, and go to sleep early, and not have my entire day to dedicate to you, but at least I can say that I've never been with anyone else!" Crowley shouted. "And you can't tell me you're not, because I followed you to his house and I saw him open the door and I saw you kiss him and then pull his shirt off before pushing him inside. There is no way in hell that you're not fucking him. And if you were that close to him without fucking, his number would've been in your phone!"

"You went through my phone?" Cas scoffed.

"First time I ever have. And apparently I had a damn good reason." He huffed. "Now you have two hours to pack your things and then I'm leaving you at your little fuck buddy's house and you'll be his problem."

"What?" Cas choked.

"You're a backstabbing, cheating, lying, son of a bitch and I work with them all the time, so I sure as hell don't need to waste my time living with one, too. I have better things to do with my life. Like find someone who actually gives a shit about me and our relationship!"

"I give a shit!" Cas argued, holding back tears.

"Give a shit or not, you still have been having an affair with some low-life mechanic, Castiel! And by tomorrow, you'll be free and single to go fuck all the studs you want and not have to lie your way out of it!" Crowley growled. "Get your stuff."

* * *

><p>Dean frowned when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't remember anyone coming over. Reluctantly, he put his pants back on and went to answer it.<p>

"Cas?" He asked. "I didn't think you were coming over today."

"I wasn't." Cas muttered.

"But we did anyway." Crowley stated, stepping out from behind the wall and into the doorway behind Cas. "Crowley McLeud. Boyfriend of your fuckbuddy here."

"Oh shit." Dean hissed.

"Oh shit's right. I hope you have room for one more tonight because your little _slut _here…" Crowley pushed Cas inside roughly, falling against Dean. "…Isn't with _me_ anymore."

Dean gently pushed Cas out of his way before grabbing Crowley by the lapels and pulling his face in close to his own. "Don't you fucking _dare _call Cas a slut."

"Oh that's adorable. You even got a little nickname for him." Crowley cooed.

"Cas. Wait in here." Dean said, pushing Crowley outside.

"Why? What are you gonna…" Cas asked.

"Because I think we should talk. Alone." Dean stated.

"Give me your gun and your knife first." Cas ordered, holding out his hands. "Yours too, Crowley."

Dean and Crowley glared at each other before giving in and handing Cas their weaponry. Cas very carefully set them down on the kitchen sink counter and stood.

"There better not be bloodshed." Cas stated as the door slammed shut.

"Jesus he's a pain in the ass." Dean muttered.

"Well at least someone agrees." Crowley laughed bitterly. "Although I think the context of his pain-in-the-assness varies between us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean scoffed.

"Do you love him?" Crowley frowned.

"With all my heart. You?" Dean answered.

"More than anything." Crowley said.

"But if that's true, then how is it that I'm the one that Cas prefers to be with. You love him so much, then why does he not feel it, hm?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm an adult with responsibilities and I can't coddle to his every fucking need while also working my way up the political ladder, you dumb squirrel." Crowley huffed.

"I'm no different. I'm trying to work my own way up my career 'ladder' and Cas doesn't seem to have any problem knowing that I love him." Dean sneered. "Tell me, _Crowley_, when was the last time he told you he loved you?"

"When was the last time he told you?" Crowley countered.

"Two days ago." Dean smiled deviously. "Now what about you?"

"I don't have to share that with you." Crowley growled.

"A while then. Yeah. Sucks to be you." Dean sighed sympathetically in a mocking tone. "Either way, you get so upset at the fact that you're not able to satisfy Cas and then you completely give him away to the one person who can. That seems a little….counter intuitive really."

"Fuck you. He broke my heart. I don't have to live with that. Take the bastard. He's your problem to deal with now." Crowley scowled, reaching past Dean and opening the door. "My things?"

Cas silently placed Crowley's knife and gun in his hand, not making eye contact.

"Slut." Crowley laughed sarcastically, slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Cas immediately broke down crying, slowly slinking down to the floor.

"Cas." Dean breathed, dropping down to his knees and holding him.

"I'm so stupid!" Cas cried, gripping onto Dean's shirt and burying his face in his chest.

"No you're not." Dean said quietly.

"I should've known this would never work! Everything's gone to shit and it's all because I could learn to just be happy with what I had!" Cas sobbed into Dean's shirt and Dean silently rubbed his back.

"I'm a giant fucking slut and I'm selfish and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Cas." Dean snapped.

Cas silenced himself and looking up at Dean, eyes watering.

"Listen to me. You're not a slut and you're one of the most self-less people I know. You were just in a relationship that wasn't going to work in any way. That's not your fault." Dean stated. "Okay?"

Cas nodded.

"I love you." Dean grabbed Cas's face and gently pressed their lips together. "C'mon, let's get you off the floor. I clean like once a month."

Cas chuckled for a moment, Dean helping him up.

"Let me get you a glass of water, baby." Dean continued as Cas stood still.

"Here." Dean placed the glass in Cas's hand and Cas took a sip.

"You're gonna be alright." Dean whispered, hugging Cas from behind.

"You done?" He asked as Cas took the water from his lips.

Cas nodded.

"There. Better?" Dean replied.

"No." Cas mumbled.

"Didn't think so." Dean chuckled, turning Cas around.

"It may be only 6PM, but I think if we lay in bed and do some of that cuddling you seem to like, you'll feel better." Dean smiled, turning Cas around in his arms.

"I'd like that." Cas said meekly.

"Good. Cos I would too." Dean breathed, placing a light kiss to Cas's lips and taking his hand, leading him into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cas woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He cringed and made a quiet whimpering noise and he turned over and away from the light, accidentally waking Dean up.<p>

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly. "You awake?"

"Mhm." Cas mumbled.

Dean began gently kissing the back and side of Cas's neck and running his hand up and down his side. Cas made a pleased sighing sound and pressed up into Dean's touch.

"Morning." Dean hummed, leaning over Cas and kissing him.

"Oh my fucking God." Cas breathed.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"We're waking up together." Cas smiled. "For the first time ever."

"Yeah I suppose we are." Dean chuckled.

"This is amazing." Cas grinned.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'm actually waking up next to someone. And that someone isn't snoring and farting in their sleep and hogging all the blankets." Cas stated. "I'm waking up with you. And yeah you snore and fart and hog the blankets too, I've never woken with someone actually holding me in my sleep."

"Have you like never been in a relationship or something?" Dean scoffed.

"Of course I have. Just not with very physical people I guess." Cas replied.

"Well, I'm honored to take your morning snuggles virginity." Dean smirked. "And I do not snore fart and hog the blankets! You've been with me one night!"

"All it takes is one night for me to know that you _do _do those things." Cas replied.

"Well if I do it, then you must, too. You're just as snorey, farty, and hoggy as I am." Dean smiled.

"Maybe." Cas shrugged. "Guys are disgusting."

"We are." Dean stated. "You're just lucky that I'm amazing."

"Yeah." Cas breathed. "You really are."

"I'm so amazing that I'd definitely let you live with me." Dean whispered.

"What?" Cas scoffed, pulling away violently.

"If you want to, you can live with me." Dean repeated. "Assuming that big bad Crowley is stupid enough to not take you back."

"I cheated on him, Dean." Cas muttered.

"I think that I know that." Dean chuckled.

"Why would you let me move in with you though?" Cas asked.

"Because I love you." Dean stated.

"Yeah. You've known me for 4 months." Cas replied.

"So? If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. But I'm willing to give it a shot if you are. And it's much better than living out of a Motel 6 or behind a Walmart." Dean answered.

Cas settled back into Dean's arms and sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked. "Until Douche-ley comes back around?"

"He's not gonna come around, Dean. Once he makes a decision, it's final. And he's not _that_ bad." Cas muttered, turning over so he was facing Dean. "But yes, that is a yes."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas's temple.

Cas smiled back and curled up against him, Dean cradling his head against his chest and running his fingers through Cas's messy hair.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Dean and Cas woke up to a loud knocking at the front door.<p>

"Hey _roommate_, want to go see who that is?" Dean groaned.

"Not really." Cas mumbled.

"I'm not charging you rent. Go answer the fucking door." Dean laughed.

"Fine." Cas smiled, pushing back the sheets and getting out of bed.

"Uh…Cas?" Dean snickered.

"Yes?" Cas answered.

"As much as I admire the view, I assume the person at the door won't." Dean smirked.

Cas looked down and smiled embarrassedly.

"Bathrobe hanging on the door." Dean stated.

Cas quickly pulled on the robe and tied it at the front as he walked to answer the door.

"Crowley." He breathed.

"I'll give you another chance." Crowley said. "Just as long as you don't…do this again."

"You'll take me back?" Cas asked.

"Yes. I will." Crowley replied. "I can't stand the thought of you being with someone who loves you that's not me."

"No." Cas sighed.

"No?" Crowley scoffed.

"No." Cas repeated.

"Why not?" Crowley frowned.

"Because I love Dean." Cas answered.

"You have a home with me though!" Crowley argued.

"I can have one with Dean, too." Cas replied. "I don't need you to have a life."

"You barely know him!" Crowley exclaimed. "How long? 3? 4 months?"

"Four." Cas stated.

"That's absurd! And you just think you can just have a happy little two person family with him? After four months?" Crowley asked.

"That's what I said too. But it was his idea. And I said yes to him. So I'm saying no to you. Goodbye, Crowley." Cas shut the door in Crowley's face before returning to the bedroom and letting the robe fall off his arms.

Dean made a pleased hum and Cas smiled, crawling onto the bed and on top of him.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Just a solicitor." Cas responded before gently kissing Dean and caressing his face.

"What were they selling?" He smiled.

"Oh. Just the normal bullshit." Cas laughed.

"Figures." Dean snorted, bending his knees and letting Cas fall onto him.

"Yeah. What a pain in the ass." Cas chuckled.

"Wait. Are we talking about the solicitor still or you?" Dean smirked.

"Assbutt…" Cas muttered as he ran his hands down Dean's chest and placed light kisses on his neck.

* * *

><p>AN: I was kinda pissed when I started this, but I decided that since I'm running on 50 minutes sleep, what the hell. Why not finish this with some weird "I'm gonna regret this when I'm sober." ending. Much different than my normal stuff I'm sure, but whatever. Now I'm taking a nap.


End file.
